


Podfic - Tetris Porn

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Tetris
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crack, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TITLE: Tetris Porn.<br/>PAIRING: Four-in-a-Row x 4 almost completed rows.<br/>RATING: R<br/>WARNING: This is about as lemonish as non-sexual blocks on a screen with classic<br/>Russian music playing in the background can get. Not particularly brainsafe, but<br/>I dare say your boss will just shake his head if he catches you reading it. Oh<br/>and there is some Angst too... just... cuz.</p><p>A/N: And they said it couldn't be done... oops, no wait, they said it SHOULDN'T<br/>be done. Oh, my bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - Tetris Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tetris Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187093) by velvet-mace. 



Non, je ne regrette rien. Click [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5loxzce5fawyic5/Tetris%20Porn%20Podfic.mp3?dl=0) to download at your own risk.

Thanks to [AlessNox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox) for sharing a non-defunct link to the original fic with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The fic itself seems to have been taken offline. I have it as a text file (yes, .txt) from the early 00s. If you are the original author and you wish this to not be on the internets, please leave a comment, and I'll take it down immediately and without question.
> 
> Podficcing without permission makes me kinda nervous, but it is ancient, and once I saw "Crack" on my podfic bingo card, _**I knew what I had to do**_.


End file.
